


Craving Your Touch

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Developing Relationship, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Future Fic, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mild Smut, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex Pollen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony gets hit by a forbidden fertility spell that can kill him if left untreated, there's only one member of the Revengers who is best suited to help him survive it.





	Craving Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is a sex pollen fic that casually skips the PWP rating to deal almost exclusively with feelings. Yup. I really did that. Still, it gets an M rating due to some ~descriptive scenes. Heh. Hope you like!
> 
> (Also, for anyone who read my note in the previous story about "not being online much" I still stick by that! But I had limited sleep last night and am trying to wake up enough to work on my OC projects sooo the upside for you guys is, I decided to post a completed story XD)

The spell that hit Anthony was meant for the Valkyrie.

The Revengers had found themselves on a planet that had very _disgusting_ opinions about women. They had immediately assumed that the Valkyrie was Thor’s concubine and when they had denied it; denied that she was _anyone’s_ property, they had found themselves in the middle of a very tense situation as the natives assumed she was for sale.

When they had all vehemently refused the idea, things had become progressively messier and involved them needing to fight their way back to the ship. Anthony had seen the spell making a course for the Valkyrie while she was engaged with five others. He, in his heroism, had jumped in front of her, using one of the energy shields he and Loki had created.

The spell, unfortunately, went right through it and hit Anthony directly. It didn’t seem to do anything, not at first, in fact they didn’t notice anything was wrong until they were back on the ship and Heimdall was flying them away from the planet. Anthony had released his armour and all but fallen out of his suit; stumbling, sweating and feeling disorientated as Banner and Rhodes had grabbed and tried to steady him.

Loki had felt worry flood him and quickly rushed to the engineer’s side, using his magic to check the other man over for malicious and harmful incantations, but what he found had made him suck in a sharp, horrified breath.

“Loki?” Thor demanded. “What is wrong with Stark?”

He swallowed thickly. “It’s one of the forbidden fertility spells, Thor.”

He heard someone suck in a breath much as he had done. Heimdall also hissed something foul, lightening crackled around Thor’s clenched fists and the Valkyrie swore violently. 

Banner and Rhodes just looked confused and concerned, but Rhodes was the one to speak first; “Okay what the hell is it and what is going to happen to Tony?”

“It is a spell long forbidden in the Nine Realms,” Heimdall began, his eyes locked on Anthony, concern obvious in his gaze. “It is a spell meant to bewitch the individual to crave intercourse until the spell has faded. If they do not receive what they need, the spell will attack like a curse.” He closed his eyes for a moment before admitting, “And they will die.”

The room was silent after the announcement, both mortals looking horrified and terrified for their friend. Anthony however was only getting worse, sweating and breathing heavily and making Loki’s heart _ache_ to see him like this - to know what the solution needed to be and already knowing what he had to do.

“An Aesir will need to do it,” Thor spoke quietly; “mortals will not have the stamina required.”

Loki closed his eyes for all of a moment before stepping forward and moving towards Anthony. It drew everyone’s eyes but Loki just cupped a hand to Anthony’s neck before telling the mortals holding him. “Let him go.”

The moment they did, Anthony pressed against him and moaned, making Loki repress a shiver. 

“Loki, are you sure?” Thor asked gently.

“I am best suited,” Loki admitted, ignoring the sharp and bitter irony of that statement. “Of all of us, I am the only one who lays with men.”

Thor nodded, accepting his words even as he looked unhappy at the situation. “We will stay clear of your rooms, but have FRIDAY send for us if you have need.”

Loki just gave a sharp nod before teleporting himself and Anthony to his room on the ship. Anthony’s implementation of the A.I. within the ship’s interface was rudimentary at best and many of her systems were not running outside of Anthony’s armour, but basic communication was still possible, and it would have to do.

When they arrived, Anthony was already nuzzling and mouthing at his neck and Loki couldn’t stop his shudder even as he pulled the man over to his bed which was large and would suit their purposes. Encouraging the man to lie down on his sheets, it sent a wanton thrill through him to see Anthony in his rumpled bedding. Loki had to briefly close his eyes to get himself under control even as he hovered over the other man.

When he opened them again, it was to see Anthony looking up at him with flushed cheeks and lust blown eyes. Bringing his hand to Anthony’s cheek, he cupped it gently before softly and sweetly giving Anthony a single adoring kiss. _I hope you will understand, my dear_ , he thought silently as he held the other man close.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Loki pulled back, using magic to remove them both of their clothes before climbing on top of the bed and over Anthony. When they kissed this time, it was without Loki holding the other man still. It was with passion and with Anthony’s motions filled with desperation and need as he dragged Loki down and gave a frantic whine.

Loki just pushed his thoughts, his feelings and his wants to the side; focusing on Anthony and what his body and the spell required of Loki. He didn’t think about the beauty of Anthony naked and aroused before him, he didn’t think about how he’d been dreaming of and longing for this moment for months.

He also didn’t think of what Anthony would say when this was over; of how the man would react when he realised what had happened, because unlike everyone else in the Revengers, Anthony knew the other reason why Loki was best suited to the job. Because Anthony had worked out only two and a half weeks ago that Loki was in love with him.

They were in the lab together when it had happened; Anthony was talking excitedly and Loki was sitting too close. He was smiling with more affection than he could curb. Anthony looked so genuinely happy and relaxed around him and Loki had spent months fostering their friendship just to gain a moment like this.

Loki had spent a year in love with the engineer and for eleven months, it had remained unnoticed - but in a single moment and with a gaze that stayed affectionate for too long, Anthony’s smile had faded and he’d blinked.

Realisation had filled his eyes and his mouth had formed a small, terrifying ‘ _oh_ ’.

Loki had frozen, feeling caught and with nowhere to go, but instead of outright rejection, instead of pushing away in disgust or discomfort, Anthony’s brow had furrowed in thought. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Loki, but Anthony’s considering expression had followed Loki every day since.

It left him in a state of uncertainty as well as something almost... _hopeful_. Anthony hadn’t said no, Anthony was _considering_ him and that meant there was a chance Anthony could say _yes_.

Loki had known the possibility was small, but he had been willing to stay silent and to wait just in case luck would manage to turn in his favour this time.

But this spell? This forced situation? Loki had no idea how that would affect his chances, or his friendship with the mortal he loved.

All he could do was help Anthony and hope that this wouldn’t ruin everything.

* * *

Loki was moaning shakily, blinking sweat out of his eyes and gritting his teeth as he pushed into Anthony for the fourth time. 

The man was so loose as to be obscene; Loki’s magic was the only thing keeping the mortal from injury as he pressed into Anthony once more. The smaller man lay on his stomach beneath him, moaning and gripping the sheets in his hands. He was still unfulfilled and unsatisfied even after recently experiencing his sixth orgasm. 

Loki couldn’t stop himself from bringing his mouth down to brush a kiss over Anthony’s back. 

“Beautiful man,” he praised, too distracted to mind his tongue, unable to stop whispering compliments and words of adoration. “Look at what you do to me, even like this; you _wreck_ me, my dear.”

Anthony groaned at the words, arching back against him with need. Because Loki had realised by Anthony’s second climax that he liked to hear Loki talking. He _liked_ to hear Loki’s praises, and Loki was unable to resist offering them.

“You are worth all the stories that speak of your prowess,” Loki hissed, having experienced the man both under and on top of him; to take and be taken. When he rocked in once more, they both groaned while Loki began to start a quick rhythm; the kind he knew Anthony still craved, “What must you be like when you are aware, lovely man?" 

He gasped after the words, feeling Anthony clench around him. He bowed his head, his hair lightly brushing Anthony’s back. _You know how much I want you. You know this is something I have wanted for_... Loki couldn’t finish the thought, but he could continue his desperate, silent plea. _You need not feel guilt tomorrow. You need only remember me fondly. **Please** ,_ his mind hissed as he shut his eyes, _remember me fondly._

When the seventh orgasm broke across Anthony, making the mortal rasp out a pleasured shout, Loki was soon to follow, moaning the other’s name softly and reverently.

He only got moments to enjoy the aftermath before Anthony was squirming and whining, desperate once again. Pulling out of him, Loki shifted further down the bed and turned the man over, moving his tongue to Anthony’s cock and coaxing it from half-hardness to something full once again before taking it in his mouth. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in musk and Anthony as he listened to the other man moan. 

He tried not to feel guilty for the part of him that was hoarding and enjoying his time with the engineer and adoring giving the man such pleasure.

* * *

But hours passed and even Loki had his limits - yet the orgasms as well as Anthony’s need didn’t stop. Loki was feeling exhausted but he could finally sense the last vestiges of the spell fading and he knew this would be the last time he would have Anthony. It was why he was holding him so close, so tenderly. 

He had Anthony beneath him, the mortal’s legs wrapped around his waist as Loki pressed into him slowly. He was brushing his lips over Anthony’s skin and savouring the last few moments of having Anthony in his arms.

Anthony’s eyes were almost closed from fatigue, his arms wrapped weakly around Loki but with whines still falling from his mouth. His cock was still hard between their stomachs, his need still palpable. Loki brought a hand down to stroke the other man’s arousal. He also trailed his mouth to Anthony’s jaw, brushing it and whispering, “Stunning man. Centuries of lovers and none compare to you.” 

Anthony moaned weakly and cracked open his eyes and Loki smiled tiredly to see it. He also speed up his thrusts and his strokes wanting to share one more orgasm with this man, to hold his eyes as they came. “What a vision you are, Anthony Stark.”

The engineer moaned and his head tipped back, he came with a feeble sound of pleasure, almost nothing to expend from his cock. Loki followed him moments later; gasping into Anthony’s neck and feeling his own orgasm rip through him almost painfully after so many over the last few hours. He spent a long time simply levelling his breathing before he lifted his head. He found Anthony fast asleep and it made Loki give a soft chuckle.

He pressed a soft kiss to Anthony’s temple, unable to stop himself before he pulled back and out from Anthony in order to gently lay the mortal on the bed. He let his magic wash over them both and the bedding, cleaning their activities away and healing Anthony of any injuries, dehydration and exhaustion. When he was through, Loki felt his body tremble and his vision go spotty as he swayed.

He’d intended to send Anthony to the mortal’s personal rooms and have Rhodes or Banner check on him, but Loki felt altogether drained. He found himself dropping down beside Anthony and, before he could think better of it, he was pulling the blanket over them and wrapping himself around the other man, pulling his back to Loki’s front.

Anthony let out a soft sigh in his sleep and Loki let himself relax and close his eyes. It was the work of moments before he had fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up, it was to a flood of memories. 

He expected to feel hit by a truck, maybe like he’d just gone five rounds in the suit, but he felt... okay, actually. He barely ached and while his stomach was rumbling something fierce, that was the only sign that he’d just had the biggest sexual marathon he’d ever experienced. He should have been unable to move but instead, while he felt slightly sore, that was it. He was relaxed, he was warm and he also had Loki’s arm wrapped snugly around his waist; holding him in a possessive grip.

It was a nice feeling and it also reminded Tony of everything that Loki had done for him.

It wasn’t just the sex and the ‘ _taking one for the team_ ’. It was doing it when they both knew what Loki felt for him. 

Tony hadn’t known what to do when he’d found out, but Loki wasn’t pushing him for an answer, wasn’t acting any differently around him and so Tony had just... tried to see what he felt for Loki. It meant doing everything they normally did only with him now aware of the undercurrent and poking at it to see what might happen.

The conclusion? He liked Loki and he was attracted to him, but he’d still been debating if that was enough.

The spell had taken the decision out of his hands and left him with an abundance of memories of Loki aroused and climaxing both over him and under him. He also had memories of Loki whispering praises and words of affection like it was dirty talk. He’d worked out Tony liked hearing it and so he’d utilised it. He’d also tried to minimise Tony’s guilt, tried to make him know from the start that Loki didn’t expect anything from him after the spell was broken.

 _You can’t feel guilty about it with me_ , Loki had whispered, his fingers deep in Tony as he looked up at him from the bottom of the bed, _it’s my choice and you know I want you._

 _Take me tonight_ , Loki had moaned from underneath him, clenching the sheets; _make me remember you in the morning when this is over, Anthony._

 _Look at what you do to me, even like this_ , Loki had gasped, deep inside of him, his green eyes pools of lust and adoration. _God, lovely man, you will **ruin** me._

Loki had also healed him and was probably the only reason why Tony wasn’t in a coma at the moment. He’d _saved Tony’s life_ and he’d done it in one of the most spectacularly talented and pleasurable ways that Tony had ever experienced. Loki was a _hell_ of a good lover and while Tony’s body might have no interest in sex again anytime soon, his mind could still remember the pleasure Loki had wrung from him with mouth, hands and cock.

Tony might have been indecisive before, but now? Tony couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to hesitate.

Shifting in the other man’s hold, Tony turned until he was facing the mage. Loki scowled in his sleep, his arm tightening around Tony and trying to draw him closer. It made Tony give a soft smile before lifting a hand and lightly brushing his fingers over the frown until it disappeared. It also had the added benefit of making Loki stir before blinking open his eyes.

He looked confused for a moment before he remembered, his face rushing through numerous emotions; relief, uncertainty, nerves, guilt and hurriedly squashed hope. He eventually managed to mask his expression as his eyes trailed over Tony, his body tense.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice a little rough.

“Good,” Tony answered, “surprisingly, which is probably thanks to you.”

Instantly, Loki began to relax, sensing no hostility or discomfort from Tony. He also gave the engineer a small smile. “I’m glad you’re well.” 

His hand briefly started to move against Tony’s back, an absent, affectionate gesture before he froze, his eyes wide and his body going stiff. He instantly went to withdraw his arm but Tony darted out and grabbed his forearm, holding it in place over Tony’s waist. Softly, Tony began to protest, “Hey-”

“I apologise,” Loki wasn’t quite looking at him. “I’ve not quite gone back to...” he pressed his lips together. “It won’t happen again.”

“Loki,” Tony told him softly, “it’s okay.” 

Gently, he encouraged Loki’s hand to rest on his lower back once more. Loki was watching him with an uneasy gaze and when he spoke, his voice was terribly soft, “You don’t need to appease me, Anthony, you never have. I will always be happy with what we have even if that remains as a friendship.”

Tony couldn’t stop his smile. “I know and appreciate that, Loki. But,” shifting forward, Tony let his lips gently brush Loki’s in a chaste and gentle kiss. "I don’t think you and I are destined for friendship.”

Shuffling even closer once they’d broken apart, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and burrowed his face into the mage’s chest, encouraging the mage to roll onto his back and pull Tony with him. Tony just let out a happy sigh as he ended up lying across Loki.

“You... you’re picking _me?_ ” His voice sounded so incredulous, so small and uncertain that Tony couldn’t stop himself from kissing Loki’s chest in gentle affection.

“Yeah,” Tony told him, feeling that same warmth from earlier erupt in his chest. “And I should have made that decision a long time ago.” Tilting up his head, Tony gave the mage a sheepish smile. “I always knew you were attractive and figured we’d be great in bed which, correct on that point, but I didn’t know if I felt more for you, you know?”

“And you do?” Loki questioned breathlessly.

Tony grinned. “And I absolutely do. The warm feeling in my chest? The way I want to kiss you and stay wrapped up in your arms? Kind of looks like I’ve been falling for you too, just didn’t quite get the memo for a bit.” His smile became even more sheepish. “Sorry, Lokes.”

Loki just laughed, sudden and delighted before he pulled Tony up and into a kiss. It was soft and sweet and _happy_ \- but it was broken by the sounds of both of their stomachs rumbling. It made them both chuckle and pull back from each other, still lingering close.

“Food, shower, sleep, more food and more cuddles,” Tony listed with a smile, “in that order.”

Loki just grinned at him and kissed Tony’s jaw, his lips lingering for a long moment as he closed his eyes, looking utterly serene. It made Tony’s heart flutter and his stomach twist. It made him hope that by the time they finished recuperating they’d both be ready and willing to try sex again and _without_ a spell forcing them.

Because Tony had a lot of things to catch up on when it came to being with Loki and he couldn’t wait to experience all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me and happy ends and get togethers, I can't resist them. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is How Your Heart Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726324) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)




End file.
